Morning After
by trueblood
Summary: The tense morning after Andromeda runs away. The Black household tries to get itself back together. Appearances by Cygnus, Druella, Bella and Cissa!


**Title:** The Morning After  
**By:** Trueblood  
**Rating:** PG (for use of the curse word Mudblood) shrug  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine because if it was Sirius would have never died.

**Warning: Disownment and corniness Abound!**  
Pairings: Cygnus/Druella

**A/N:** Okay, Okay maybe they don't have cookie dough ice cream in the Wizarding World, but it always makes me feel better. It's kind of lame, corny and retarded but what the hell, right? Any spelling/Grammar errors please inform me as I have a tendency to be a dork. Any questions please ask the lady at the desk.

The morning after Andromeda Black left her house and family to marry Ted Tonks was very tense to say the least. Not a word was spoken in the cold hours of the morning. Andromeda had run off in the middle of the night without even a good-bye. Cygnus Black was in the sitting room pretending to read the Daily Prophet and doing a rather stellar job. He was also trying to pretend that tomorrow morning his girls would be splashed on the front page of said paper. Oh, Cygnus could see it now all those Mudbloods and their supporters would soon be judging them like they had the right to even breathe the same air as his family! He decided he should really buy out the Daily Prophet as it would really be in the best interest of the whole Black family.

In front of the Black's elaborate garden, which was actually more like a labyrinth of exotic and beautiful plants, was Druella Black. The garden was an absolute fairy tale in the early morning light. Instead of staring at the awe inspiring scene however, Mrs. Black was staring at her tea cup as if it held all the secrets of the universe. Her lips in a tight thin line and if you did not know that she was a Black you might think that she was trying to hold back tears, but as we all know Blacks do not cry over runaway blood traitors.

Bellatrix Black was sitting on the floor in the Black library with ancient books and scrolls trying to find a way to either get Andi back or find a way to curse her into oblivion and/or ruin her life forever and shattering any happiness that the girl would ever have with that filthy Mudblood trash. You know which ever she found first. More than once she had to hold herself back from calling out to Andi to help her find that exact book she was looking for. Andi was always good at knowing exactly what someone wanted, but that didn't matter now. Besides she doubted that her sister would help Bella ruin her own life.

Narcissa Black at present was sitting on her closet floor with clothes hanging all around her. To be more specific she was in the Pretty Pretty Princess section (not that anyone else outside of the household knew it was called that), she had dubbed it that when she was five, which was her extensive collection of all her very high end expensive ball and party dresses. She had a dress in every color and diamond studded matching shoes. She had gotten the house elf to bring her cookie dough ice cream and was currently propped against wall in a pink nightgown eating her feelings as all respectable girls do when upset.

As the ancient clock in the sitting room chimed nine the Blacks seemed to come out of their early morning musings/plotting and went to the dinning room for breakfast as they did every morning. As they got settled and waited for the house elves, Cygnus was a bit disturbed by the lack of noise Narcissa and Bellatrix were making. He had lived with three girls and his wife long enough to know that when females were quiet nothing good was to come, especially when it comes to his darling Bella whom had a dark gift for causing trouble.

More than a little on edge, Cygnus decided to do what he did best and went back to pretending to read his paper. Druella looked up from her tea musings and rolled her eyes at him. Soon enough the food was brought and the atmosphere lightened a bit. Food seems to have that effect on people. Narcissa was eating her toast when she noticed something and started snickering. Bella was taken out of her thoughts by the sound and turned and looked questioningly at her sister. Narcissa then pointed to her father who had his paper upside down. They both started giggling.

Cygnus Black turned to his children and looked at them as if they might be crazy. By this time even Druella, the Black Ice Queen, had a smile on her face. She glided over to her husband and gently took the paper from his hands and turned it around. To his credit Cygnus didn't bat an eye and simply said, "Oh, thank you darling."

As Cygnus walked out of the room after breakfast he called out, "you know girls the benefit about losing your sister is that Christmas is going to be far better than ever before." Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at each other and grinned wickedly. Druella put her ice queen mask back on and asked the girls if they wanted to go shopping, which isn't technically a question when asked to teenage girls. They both ran up the enormous black staircase to their rooms and even Black Manor seemed to liven up as the girls got ready for a day of bickering, gossiping, shopping and most importantly trying to forget that one of them was not there.

**A/N**: Yeay, they bounced back a little quick. They however went through all the girls grieving stages; sadness, ice cream, eating more, and shopping. See totally plausible. Besides they're Blacks so really.

Review? Please?

Oh, and thanks for reading my crappy fanfiction!


End file.
